


Morning Practice

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Catra and Adora have an interesting morning routine, to say the least.





	Morning Practice

Catra yawned, sitting up in bed and flicking her ears as the thin sheet fell away. She scratched her balls as she looked around her, noting the early morning light and the sleeping figure next to her - Adora.

Her tail twitched as a slight smile crossed her face, before she yawned again and turned to lean over her lover. The movement was enough to wake her, Adora's eyes cracking open as she tensed for a moment, only softening when she looked up to see Catra's smiling face above her.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Hey, Catra…”

Adora yawned, groaning as she rolled onto her back and laid spread-eagle. Even if growing up in the Horde had left them both light sleepers, Adora was certainly the more accustomed to the Brightmoon style of mornings than Catra was.

She hardly minded, though.

Catra shifted, her legs slipping out from under her as she laid back down to rest her head on Adora's chest, murmuring happy nothings as she nuzzled in and settled down, listening to Adora's pulse and her breathing.

“Sleep well, kitten?”

Catra lifted her head, nodding and smiling back as Adora reached up to pet her. “You?”

Adora shrugged, her hand stroking a few times through her partner's messy bedhead mane before she reached to scratch the small of her back, just above her tail. “I like waking up more.”

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, a shiver running down her spine and through her tail as she arched her back in response to those expertly-placed scritches. “N-nhhh… I bet. Dream me has _nothing_ on real me.”

“You think I dream about you?”

Catra raised an eyebrow, doing her best to keep a straight face despite Adora's continued attention. “You don't? I'm hurt, Adora…”

Now it was Adora's turn to blush, except she didn't have a convenient fur coat to hide it with. “I mean, I _do_ , it's just… y'know… not _every_ night.”

Catra smirked, settling back down with her chin nestled in Adora's cleavage as Adora switched from scritches to rubbing gentle circles instead. “What about last night, then?”

Adora turned her head away, her cheeks flushed pink as her hand faltered for a moment. “Maybe…”

Her eyes narrowed. She loved playing this game with Adora. “Did dream me do… this?”

Catra's leg slipped easily over Adora's, the thin sheet the only barrier between them as she deliberately pressed her morning wood against her thigh. 

“N-no… Dream me did _this_ , though!”

Adora turned back, still blushing heavily as she grinned and slipped her hand further down, firmly gripping Catra's cheek for a moment before playfully slapping it.

“Nnf! Well, oh mighty dreamer… Tell me, what happened next?”

“Hmm… If I remember correctly…”

Catra watched as Adora pulled her other arm out from under the sheet, reaching down to grab the other side of her backside. Adora pulled her up, drawing a squeak and moan from the feline woman as she was dragged along.

She could feel Adora's fingers digging into her fur, her grip comfortingly firm as she spread her cheeks and stole a kiss at the same time.

“…it was something like that.”

Catra huffed, tongue running over her lips as they locked gazes. “Dream you's pretty good.”

Adora smiled, grabbing another kiss and nibbling at Catra's bottom lip for a moment as she slipped one hand a little closer to the other, the side of her thumb rubbing over Catra's rim a few times before she let go. “You think so?”

“Only the real you's enough a dork to ask an obvious question like that, though.”

Catra sighed happily as she spoke, spreading her legs and freeing Adora from having to do it for her - letting her take her now-free hand and reach over to the little table they kept at the side of their bed.

Adora chuckled, the hearty laugh felt more than it was heard as their breasts pressed together. Catra dipped her head, kissing just under the blonde's chin as she fumbled for the half-empty bottle they kept at the moment.

She watched out the corner of her eye as Adora finally managed to grab it, popping the cork off with her thumb as she brought it back.

It was only ever cold for a moment, but that was all it took to force a hissed gasp out of her. Catra buried her face in Adora's neck to muffle herself as Adora poured out plenty of the clear, viscous substance contained within that vessel.

The bottle was replaced on the table, and Adora's hand claimed its - rightful, Catra thought - place, slipping easily beneath her tail.

* * *

The moans and whimpers she gave quickly drowned out the morning bird calls. Catra buried her face in Adora's pillow, her hands balled into fists as Adora worked her. Her legs felt weak even as her cock throbbed achingly hard, each dive of those two thick fingers into her rear forcing the breath from her lungs.

What would the Catra of a few months ago have thought, if they'd tried to go this hard right out of the gate?

Probably that Adora was crazy.

There was something quaint and innocent about how they'd started this little morning routine. What had only been foreplay today - spreading her, the thumb rubbing - had been the entire show.

_Oh, how far I've come._

Catra groaned, turning her head to the side to breathe and let Adora hear her cry as she felt her hit her prostate again. 

What a strange time to be thinking nostalgic thoughts like that.

Adora's fingers slowed, pausing for a moment before slipping out of a panting, whimpering Catra. Adora kissed the top of her head as she stroked slowly around her rim a few times. 

“Ready for a toy?”

“L-let's try the next one.”

Adora smiled, kissing again.

“Okay.”

Catra reluctantly rolled onto her side and let Adora out from under her, hand idly stroking over her cock as she watched her back, muscles playing gently under faded battle scars. Warm memories - fighting together, protecting each other - mixed with dark ones, older ones - memories best left forgotten.

She caught herself smiling as Adora turned back to her, watching with a twinkle in her eyes as she admired the sight Adora put on show, stroking and massaging the dildo as she lubed it up. 

“How'd you like to take this one?”

“Hrmmph…” Catra's tail swished back and forth playfully, finger and thumb pinching her chin as she thought for a moment. “…In your lap.”

* * *

It was a favourite, though she tried not to let on about such things. She liked being cradled like this as she was toyed _primarily_ because it meant she got to look at Adora from such a wonderful perspective as she did it. If she ever found out that was why, the “Awww, cuuute!” would probably kill Catra stone cold dead.

The second reason, and the one she liked to let on about, was that this angle? _Amazing._

She didn't have much hope of hiding _that_ though. She didn't have a pillow to try and hide her cries with now.

Adora's hand supported her head, strong fingers scritching behind her ear and under her chin while the rest of her shook and trembled. It was a new toy, so Adora was going slowly, but _damn_ it was a good one. She'd grown to love the feeling of being stretched quite quickly, both conceptually and physically. Knowing that her tight, puckered hole could be taken so easily and so far by Adora now lit off fireworks in her head, and the unique sensation of it actually happening was like the satisfying crackle after that initial pop.

“Liking this one?”

Catra nodded weakly, biting her lip and hugging her knees closer. Only a dork like Adora… obvious question… yadda yadda - she didn't have the willpower to chew her out for dumb junk right now - she was too busy with something _much_ more important.

“Guess so..? Want me to speed it up a little, since you're doing so well?” 

Another nod. She wouldn't last long if Adora went any faster than this, but at this point she didn't care. She just wanted to cum.

Her wish was granted with ease. Adora shifted her grip on the toy, pushing it in at a different angle as she smiled down at the cute, mewling woman she called her girlfriend and fucked her harder.

Each thrust was heavenly now. Catra could feel every inch as it moved inside her, feel the head as it pushed her walls apart, wonderfully unforgiving in its demands of her. She didn't need anything else; this was more than enough, leaving her wanting only for the stamina to ride longer than she could right now.

Alas, she couldn't last. It was something amazing, actually. Before they'd started all this, it was her dick that'd done all the work - fucking, or being stroked, or sucked… whatever it was, when she came, it was because her dick was being touched.

She didn't hate that. But there was something _immensely_ satisfying about ignoring her cock for a change and, for lack of a better term, cumming with her ass.

Perhaps that was why she'd fallen so in love with this new morning routine.

Catra mewled, clenching as hard as she could while Adora hilted the toy for her and let it sit as she came. 

* * *

Catra yawned, hugging her pillow and flicking her tail unhappily as she watched Adora pull her shirt on.

“Do you _really_ have to go?”

“It's like, nearly noon. Aren't you worn out yet?”

Catra grumbled, rolling back over onto her back and displaying her erection and well-loved ass to Adora. “No…”

Adora rolled her eyes, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fiiiiine. One last time. But then I need to go and get some work done.”

“I guess I can't complain _too_ much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another request piece!  
> Here's some art to consider too :3c  
> https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1092785412701999113
> 
> If you'd like to request anything yourself, contact me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter! :)


End file.
